just_randomnessfandomcom-20200215-history
Eduardo T.
and Sibling Rivalries: Salvador Real's Adventures]] Eduardo Tena is a minor character in Sibling Rivalries: Vancouver Stories, the deuteragonist of Sibling Rivalries: Salvador Real's Adventures, and a main character in Sibling Rivalries. Eduardo is Salvador Real Arrayga's best friend. The two were born in Mexico City, Mexico in 2000, and both moved to Vancouver, Canada sometime in 2001. However, the two have not met each other until 2011, and they have been hanging out together ever since. It is later revealed in 2016 that Eduardo is the older half-brother of Claude, and later the step-brother of Salvador, after his and Claude's father marries Salvador's mother in the Season 5 comic "Best Frenemies". Appearance Sibling Rivalries: Salvador Real's Adventures, Sibling Rivaries: Vancouver Stories In 2011 and 2012, Eduardo is young in appearance. He has short hair like Derrick, and wears a striped polo shirt with white sleeves. He has normal pants and shoes. Sibling Rivalries Eduardo looks much older in 2013 and 2014. Now, he has long hair, which is hidden in his hat (which is put on backward), and has glasses (in the prequels, he wears contacts, as said by Salvador. Salvador says Eduardo looks "ridiculous" with the glasses). Eduardo wears a striped jacket with the number 12 (which is a reference to SR: SRA, which was set in 2012), and black pants. Also, Eduardo is almost always seen with a visible eyebrow, like Francis, because he is older in SR. Trivia * Eduardo is one of the only five characters besides the five McReary siblings to appear in Sibling Rivalries, Sibling Rivalries: Salvador Real's Adventures, Sibling Rivalries: Vancouver Stories, and Sibling Rivalries: The Introduction, the other four being Salvador Real, Claude, Pablo Torres, and Jason Parker (although Jason's appearance in the main series was non-canon). Appearances ;Sibling Rivalries Pre-Series * Sibling Rivalries: Vancouver Stories * Sibling Rivalries: Salvador Real's Adventures * Sibling Rivalries: The Introduction ;Sibling Rivalries Main Series (Season 1) Eduardo has no appearances in Season 1. ;Sibling Rivalries Main Series (Season 2) * Happy New Year! (first appearance) * Love is What Makes the World Go 'Round * A Day With Drew Brees * Dodgeball Mishap (mentioned only) * Best Brother * Do You Get The Message? ;Sibling Rivalries Main Series (Season 3) * Not Afraid (Of Losing My Concert Tickets) (non-speaking cameo) * Meet The Robots! (silent throughout comic) * Field Trip Gone Wrong! * Patrick McReary: School President * House Party (non-speaking cameo) * Fourth Of July (silent throughout comic) * Like Father, Like Sons (And Daughter) ;Sibling Rivalries Main Series (Season 4) * The Return of Armando Vasquez * Portrait of a Football Player (mentioned only) * Wouldn't It Be Nice? (non-speaking cameo) * One Tough Break-Up (non-speaking cameo) * Haunted House of Horror * Feeling Peachy (cameo) ;Sibling Rivalries Main Series (Season 5) * Trading Places (non-speaking cameo) * A Christmas Story (non-speaking cameo) * Straight Outta Green Bay * Best Frenemies * The Lockdown (non-speaking cameo) * Satellite Screw-Up * ApRiL fOoLs DaY: wIsCoNsIn StYlE! (cameo) ;Sibling Rivalries Main Series (Season 6) * Kate and Mark's Mall Madness * Get Rec'd! * Attack of the BeastDroid * Wisconsin's Greatest Hero (cameo) * Brothers For Life (non-speaking cameo) Total Number of Series Appearances: 29 Navigation Appearances Category:Characters Category:Friends of the Protagonist Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Mexicans Category:Green Bay Southwest High School Students Category:Green Bay Southwest High School Sophomores